The Scinfaxi Saga
by Thorthemighty321
Summary: I know this has never been done before. So here is a try at it. Also please give feed back. If you have ideas PM me.


Author's Note I don't own anything, also first attempt at a cross-over that has never been done before this ought to be fun and interesting to write. Leave helpful reviews please.

Also note the Horizontal Rules indicate the start of a new scene or chapter which ever you prefer.

The Scinfaxi Saga

North Point, HQ (Headquarters) of ISAF

June 9th, 2018

"Damnit Sky Eye really! Are you freaking serious!" Pixy basically yelled into his mic. "Calm down Pixy. I know I wasn't expecting this either. However, you must realize that if they activated my AWACS unit which hasn't seen any deployment orders since the war the Usean Continental War." Sky Eye replied with a cool head as usual. Pixy fumed he was so angry but then again ISAF had gone out of its way to find him. So he wondered what this was all about. Suddenly a fighter in all painted in black roared past Pixy's cockpit. A Rafale M a extremely nimble fighter. "This is Kei "Edge" Nagase. Also Known as Razgriz 2, their better be a damn good reason that ISAF would like to drag me out of retirement." Edge said apparently fuming. Then another plane roared this one was an F-16 Block 52 Fighting Falcon. It was painted in colors that anyone from Republic of Emmeria would recognize, the colors of a fighter from Garuda Team. "This is Shamrock. Man my first assignment when I get put back on the active list is too work with a ISAF task force with some of the best pilots the world has ever known? Somebody pinch me!" Shamrock said obviously very excited that he was going to be working with two very famous pilots. Then Pixy popped a very apparent question. "Hey guys. I don't mean to crash the party but there are only 3 of us. How are we going to fight when we don't have a team leader?" Then Sky Eye cleared everything up. "Okay guys. Look at your 3 o clock you will see something in the distance." Everyone looked just as an F/A-22A Raptor that anyone would recognize screamed over head. Emblazoned on its tail was a Mobius Ribbon. "No way am I seeing things." Edge said. "Okay someone when we get on the ground someone seriously pinch me hard."Shamrock said. "That can't be, but I would recognize that Raptor paint scheme anywhere. Its-its- its" Pixy said spurting. Then Sky Eye came over on the radio trying to do his best announcer voice. "Ladies and Gentleman! I give you the one! The Only, Mobius One!"

Allenfort AFB

June 9th,2018

Pixy clambered out of his F-15-D Eagle, it was a gift from ISAF and it was already in his colors. One wing painted bright red with the rest of the plane painted pearl white. He looked down the team line. Their Edge was getting out of her Rafale M it was painted in the colors of Razgriz Team. Pixy wondered why then remembered that Edge had been part of Wardog Team but after that team was declared KIA, 4 fighters painted in black began appearing over Yuktabina and Osea. He looked at the F-16 Fighting Falcon their Shamrock was working on his falcon giving it a tune up. Stationed at the end of the team line was Mobius One's F/A-22A Raptor painted Robin Egg Blue with gold colored canopy it was a work of art just as much as it was a fighter. There was also an E-767 AWACS, a brave crew that plane had. A deep voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Listen up! Boys and Girls! I am General Kane and I am in charge of your task force! Recently ISAF spy satellites spotted what looked like a Scinfaxi-Class submarine under construction almost complete as well. We think a terrorist group called the Gilded Hand, has somehow obtained the blueprints for the Scinfaxi as well as several other types of ships." He paused to let that sink in. Then he continued. "The objective of this task force is to destroy the Gilded Hand's ability to blockade our shipping lanes. By destroying this Scinfaxi as well as 4 AGIES Cruisers, 6 ASW Frigates of varying types, and 2 Kirov Class Nuclear Powered Battleships, we will effectively destroy the Gilded Hand's ability to not only make attack's but to defend their Island fortress of a headquarters. Therefore as of this moment you are now known as Dragon Team. You will be working with two other ISAF Teams: Halo and Omega. Now then fallout get yourselves settled and get ready for some action!" The general said finishing his briefing.

Somewhere over the Razgriz Straits June 12th, 2019

Strike Force Alpha enroute to destroy the Scinfaxi class Submarine

"Man how much longer? I hate long range strike missions!" Halo 5 whined. "At least another hour Halo 5 then the fun starts." Omega 11 said. "Yeah, yeah! Says King Bailout himself if you don't get shot down this mission it will be a new record for you 8 missions in a row where you didn't get shot down." Halo 6 said. Everyone save Mobius One laughed although Mobius One had disabled his in-helmet mic but even he chuckled slightly. "Alright I know guilty as charged." Omega 11 said sheepishly. Then the radio crackled and Sky Eye's voice came over the radio. "Phase one was a success ISAF Virginia-Class attack submarines Emir, and Sharpshot have engaged and destroyed three if the AGIES Cruisers and all the ASW frigates, they also crippled the 4th AGIES Cruiser." He said then after a brief pause said the word everyone had been waiting for. "Operation Moon Leap is ago! All units move in to engage." The strike package with Dragon Team in the lead with Omega team right behind them flying A-6E Tram Intruders while 6,000 feet above them Halo Team was flying top cover in Mirage F1s ready to dive in just in case Omega Team or Dragon Team got jumped from above and behind. Dragon team advanced their throttles. Pixy was humming to himself for he's a jolly good fellow. He and Shamrock Dragon 3 and 4 respectively were kited out for ground attack while Dragon 1 and Dragon 2 Mobius One and Edge respectively were set for Air to Air Combat. Sky Eye's voice came over the radio again "Dragon Team Engage." The radio then went nuts as Omega team rolled in their objectives were the Kirov class Battleships, and the AGEIS Cruiser as well as any targets of opportunity that they saw. Dragon team's job was to engage the Scinfaxi and any elite fighter enemy fighter teams that reared their heads. The air was alive with flak and SAM fire. Suddenly Omega 3s voice came over the radio. "What the hell!? Omega four is down! No chute. HOLY SHIT!-" It dissolved to static as the roar of a cannon filled the everyone's ears. "Mobius One that didn't sound good." It was Edge's voice. Mobius One and Edge turned toward where Omega 3 and 4 had been shot down. "Mobius One engage." Sky Eye said as Mobius One and Edge merged with the enemy fighters they were MIG-25 Foxbats. Edge got 2 out of 7 while Mobius One just did what he always did. He managed to bag 4 of them before XLAAS from Halo 3 came out of nowhere and bagged the last one. Then came a report that nobody was surprised to hear. "Omega 11 has been shot down confirmed shoot deployment. Looks like a XSAM pegged him good." Omega 2 said. "Holy Toledo! That Scinfaxi is moving out! With the Kirov's in tow! They are making for that squall line at bear 278 on the nose." It was Pixy he was stunned that they had somehow missed those 3 massive ships moving. One of the Kirov's had a real big battle flag "Dragon 4 follow me! Any Halo's who still have the fuel as well as missiles with us as well!" Pixy said. Mobius One and Edge were busy dispatching a team of T-50s supported by SU-37 Terminators. The Kirov's opened fire with missiles the Scinfaxi did a crash dive. Only 3 Halo's were able to follow. Yet the wall of SAMs that went up from the 2 Kirov's was impressive as it managed to nail the three Mirage F1s that had followed. "Come on, come on, come on!" Pixy muttered under his breath, and then the crosshairs went from green to red. "Cya Sucker!" Pixy said and pressed the pickle. Sky Eye then said "Dragon 3, Pickle! Pickle!" a salvo of 6 Harpoon ASMs raced away streaking toward the Kirov that was flying the big battle flag. Explosions raked the Kirov with a cascade of fire and smoke it must have been pure hell on that ship. Suddenly the missile magazines went up with a massive thunderclap explosion that shook all of dragon team's aircraft. The other Kirov was trying its best to defend its self when suddenly it erupted like a volcano and Shamrock pulled up and away grinning. Then he spoke into the mic. "Alright Dragon Team! Let's find that Scinfaxi cause I can guarantee that the sub will surface once it's in the safety of that storm." Dragon Squardon dove into the massive squall it was massive at least 55,000 feet high and maybe 25 miles across. Also there was something weird about it too. There was lighting in it. But it was flashes of green and blues instead of yellows and whites. Pixy put those thoughts out of his mind. It was bad to think something dreadful was going to happen; hell he had once managed to land a F-15C Eagle with one wing after all, so bad weather should be a piece of cake. He watched as Mobius One and Edge flew into the storm. "Thirty seconds till we enter the squall, might want to tighten your harness Pixy." Shamrock said over the radio. Pixy did instinctively tighten his harness last thing he wanted was to be banging his head on the canopy. He and Shamrock dove into the storm. Instantly Pixy's ride went from being smooth to being like riding a bucking bronco. "Damn! Can't see a thing! Going to have to rely on instruments!" Edge said. "What the HELL!" Shamrock said. He saw something out of a scene from the movie The Final Countdown. Bluish-green portal was starting to develop in front of them. The Scinfaxi was making a _Beeline_ for it! "Quick let's sink this bastard and then get away from this storm as fast as we can!" Shamrock said. "I know this storm is giving me the creeps!" Pixy replied. "HOLY! MOBIUS ONE PULL UP NOW!" Edge bellowed. The Raptor and the Rafale fire walled their throttles and pitched up trying to get away from the portal.

Meanwhile 50 miles away Sky Eye had lost Dragon Team on RADAR in the storm either that or the Scinfaxi had engaged its powerful jamming equipment. He looked out his cockpit window and saw a hell of a storm brewing in the distance.

At the same time this was happening, the Scinfaxi plunged into the Vortex doing nearly 45 knots. Dragon 3 and 4 tried to get away as well but it was no use they too were pulled in just as Dragon 1 and 2 were as well. A sharp ringing noise filled their ears. And then it was over.

50 miles outside of Pearl Harbor

The Oorai School Ship enroute to friendly match with Saunders at Hawaii

The Gun Range

Miho looked at the new target data that they had received after gunnery practice. Anglerfish had scored a perfect score, Leopon Team right behind them, Anteater now had a full crew so they were performing much better and had actually scored a 61 percent hit rate they still needed improvement, Duck Team had scored great as well but the Type 89B was going to be sold cause of how ineffective it is, Rabbit Team had performed impressively considering that their tank had been converted to a Ram II, all the other teams as well had scored impressively. Mallard team was in a new tank as well they were in a BDR G1B with a 75mm gun with 100mm of pen Hippo Team's Stug 3 G had been replaced with a E25. There were also a couple of new teams as well. Donkey Team was in a rare gem of a tank a M26 SP or Super Pershing with a powerful and hard hitting M3 90mm AT gun easily capable of going toe-to-toe with heavy tanks including Black Forest Peak's Tiger IIs. Another new team was called Tiger Team they commanded an interesting tank as well a Italian design a Fiat M16/43 it had a 7.5cm Pak 40 main gun. The last team that was new was a last minute addition the tank had been discovered by Mallard team by accident. During a training battle the B1 Bis hit something hard and it caused the tank to throw a track and sheer the lead off causing the tank to flip itself around. While the B1 Bis was completely and utterly totaled and everyone was wondering what they had hit. Then they saw it under the bush that the B1 had run over was a weirdly shaped turret. When they had cleared away the bush the saw a tank that Pravda would have probably paid anything to have, JS-3 Heavy Tank, it had a monstrous 122mm BL-9 gun which would give even Black Forest Peak's Maus major issues if the JS-3 got to its side. With 225mm of pen the JS-3 would give any tank Oorai was going to face issues. As well as a well rounded turret with 249mm of armor at the front with 172mm of armor at the side, and 100mm of armor at the rear but it was also very well angled. Its armor on the Hull was nothing to laugh at either. That tank was commanded by Bear Team which was composed of one guy and 3 girls. The team had scored high as well. Miho smiled it was incredible to see such a nice line up of tanks. But everyone had agreed that the Type 89B needed to go the problem was finding a tank that would work in place of the Type89B. So the search was on. Miho got a call from Nakajima at about an hour into the search. "Hello Miho. You're not going to believe what we found sitting in deep storage!" She was apparently very happy. "What is it Nakajima?" Miho asked. Nakajima's reply was almost instant. "We have found sitting in deep storage an American T23E3! It looks like it will run. It's a successor to the American T20 which was designed to succeed the American M4 Sherman. Yukari has just told me that we could if we could find one mount a 90mm M3 gun, other options include British 17 pounders, 77 OQF cannons, 7.5cm kwk 42/70, maybe a Russian 85mm gun, and if we try and find one maybe a 8.8cm kwk L/56." Miho whistled. "Nice work! Get it up to the tank sheds. And look the thing over." Miho said. "Right!" Nakajima said and then hung up. Miho then went to find Duck Team, she found them unsurprisingly in the gym playing a game of Volleyball. Taeko saw Miho first. "Hello Miho-san." She said cheerfully. "Hello Taeko-san, you are not going to believe what we found in deep storage. It might be a perfect replacement for the Type 89B." She said. "Oh?"Noriko said. By silent agreement they all went to the Tankery Sheds where Leopon team with Yukari as well had the American T23E3 Medium tank sitting in the sun. The girls of Duck team all said "Wow!" at the same time. Hoshino spotted them as she finished checking out the gun barrel and grinned. "It's in perfect condition apart from a lot of dust and a hole in one of the cylinders also needs some cosmetic work. Other than that and the fact a fifth person will have to join Duck Team it's a perfect replacement for the Type 89B, I've already sent it to deep storage." She summed up. Then said "And it has a real nice cannon as well judging from the breech I guess it's a 76mm T91 main cannon it has about 150mm of pen, which is quite nice." The girls on Duck Team cheered. "I think we will take it." Noriko said. Turns out they had one last applicant as well for the Tankery class.

Meanwhile Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean

The ringing slowly subsided from Edge's ears. She had no idea where she was. "Sky Eye can you hear me?" She said. Static answered her. "Can anyone from Dragon Team hear me?" Edge said a bit worried. She was so relieved when Shamrock's voice came over the radio. "Okay that is the last time I fly through a storm as rough as that! Ouch my head hurts." Edge laughed. Then Pixy's voice came over the radio. "Radio check. Radio Check. Can anyone hear me? I repeat radio check. Can anyone hear me?" "We hear you loud and clear Pixy." Shamrock said. "Guys? Where is Mobius One?" Pixy asked. "I see him." Edge said. "Looks like he is trying to get his bearings. Hang on he is flashing his landing lights."Edge said. "It says. 'Everyone form up on me. Let's try and find that Scinfaxi and then go home.'" Edge said translating the flashing lights. Dragon Team formed up but they couldn't find the Scinfaxi at all. Shamrock then said the phrase everyone in Dragon team knew was going to be said sooner or later. "God Damnit! We are going to need some S-3 Vikings and then track down this bastard before he can fire his missiles. Anyway I am Bingo fuel. Time to go home." With that Dragon team turned and began to head for home. However an hour later Edge said. "Damn where is the Carrier? It should be here! We should have seen it 30 minutes ago." "Oh shit my low fuel light just came on! I have about 1,000 pounds of fuel left (1,000 pounds of fuel equals about 10 minutes of flying time left)! I need to land ASAP!" Pixy said a trace of worry in his voice. Then Shamrock pipped up "I have eyes on a surface target. Whatever it is its really damn big! Bigger than those Nimitz Class Carriers in most fleets! I swear the thing has a small city on it." Shamrock said he paused before continuing. "I think it's going to have to do. I have no idea what it is but we have to land on it. First off let's buzz the tower because I don't think it has seen us yet. Bearing is 348 on the nose range 8 miles." Shamrock said. "Roger that and then if that doesn't wake them up then we will declare an emergency." Pixy said relieved that they had found a place to land.

Black Forest Academy School Ship

Enroute to Pearl Harbor for the Aerial Combat Finals

Panzerkraft Sheds, Team B

Maho was walking down the line of tanks with Erika for inspection of Team B of the Black Forest Academy School Ship Panzerkraft team. Team B was made up mostly of VK 30.01(H)s for their heavy tanks which were quite impressive their main cannons were 7.5/5.5cm Waffle 0725 which had 157mm of pen. The medium tanks of Team B where VK 30.0(D) s with 7.5cm kwk L/70s which had 150mm of pen. The Light tanks of Team B were Aufklärungspanzer Panthers although everyone on Team A called them Awful Panther, but these tanks were not something to laugh at these were armed with 7.5cm kwk 40 L/48s with 110mm of pen. These tanks were also capable of doing despite their large size of doing in terms of speed 48 kph. The Tank Destroyers of Team B were E25s with 7.5cm Pak 42 L/70 cannons with 150mm of pen and a Top Speed of 65kph. Maho saw that once again the tanks where in tip top shape. Erika growled out "I know Black Forest Peak had to become co-ed but why did Shino allow boys on our team?!" "Now Erika the reason she did it was because we got beaten pretty badly by Blue Gil High last year. That school was co-ed and even though it took me awhile I managed to convince mother to allow our school to become co-ed. I also asked if I could create another Panzerkraft team of two Team A will remain a girls only team. Team B is mixed as is Team C." Maho replied. Erika puffed. "Still Team C is always breaking down! Granted they use a lot of prototypes but it drives me crazy and I thought the Maus was temperamental." Erika complained. "I know sub-commander but Team C recently beat Team A pretty badly in a training match. If I am not mistaken your tank was the first one to be knocked out." Maho said. Erika rubbed her ears. It was incredible she didn't lose her hearing after what had happened. Team C used mainly Prototype German tanks. The Super Heavies that Team C used were a mix of E-100s and Panzer 7 Lowes. The E-100s were armed with 12.8cm Pak L/66s with 276mm of pen, The Panzer 7s were armed with a 10.5cm kwk L/70 with 234mm of pen. The Main Heavy Tanks that Team C used were nothing to sneeze at either they used Tiger (P)s that used the 8.8cm kwk L/71 with 203mm of pen. The Medium tanks that Team C used where mainly Panther IIs armed with the 8.8cm kwk L/100 which would go through 223mm of pen the command tank used for the medium section was a E50M with its 10.5cm kwk L/52 Ausf K which would go through 270mm of armor. The Light Tanks used where the same as Team B. The Tank Destroyers struck fear into even Maho even though they only had 3 of the things they scared everyone. Jagdpanzer E100s with their insanely powerful 17cm Pak 40 cannons which could go through 299mm of armor and effortlessly destroy any tank that Black Forest Peak could face, or any tank for that matter, but their main tank destroyer was the 8.8cm Pak 43 Jagdtiger armed with a 8.8cm Pak 43 L/71 with 203mm of pen they even had much to Erika's pleasure had a pair of Strumtigers with their 38cm main cannon. Team C due to them often breaking down were rarely fielded but they often had training matches with either Team A or Team B. Erika's Tiger II was still being fixed after what some tankers mainly Jagdpanther-chan were calling either the Jagdpaner E100s ' The Death Star' or 'Jagdzilla' and both names were very fitting to the tank as one had fired at a range of 100m into Erika's Tiger II and had literally scored a direct hit on the engine compartment and had literally shoved the engine out of the tank and had twisted the transmission to utter hell."Well we are thinking about selling it for scrap and buying a new Tiger II. Mainly because of how much internal damage their was." Erika said. Then a sound like thunder. Four jet fighter aircraft screamed over head. The plane in the lead was an F/A-22A Raptor painted Robin Egg Blue and a gold colored canopy there was what looked like a Mobius ribbon on the tail. The plane in the number 2 position was the opposite it was a Rafale M it was painted jet black the canopy was heavily tinted black as well it had an emblem on the tail. The plane in the number 3 position was a F-15D Eagle painted Pearl White except for the right wing which was painted Candy Apple Red Metallic. The last plane was an F-16 Block 52 Fighting Falcon it was painted gray with blue-green highlights on the wings and tail.

Meanwhile in the CIC classroom. "Roger that Dragon team. Permission granted to land at our airfield cleared to land on runways 1 through 4 left respectively. Welcome to Black Forest Peak." The aeronautical student leaned back a gave out a sigh of relief. Then the professor began to yell at her. "Sakai Fuchida! Are you slacking over their cause if you are so help me god I will put you in 4 hour after school detention!" Fuchida gathered her thoughts before replying. "No professor I wasn't slacking but look at your RADAR you will see that we have 4 Jet Fighters that have buckus for fuel. They need a place to land so I have spent the last 5 minutes telling our ground crews to get ready and guiding them in. So no I wasn't it's just that I was taking a deep breath. Sir." Fuchida said finishing up. The professor was taken aback by how calmly she had put it. "I see I am sorry Fuchida-san you have the same level of calm under pressure as your great-grandfather had. Carry on." The professor said.

Five Days Later

Pearl Harbor Hawaii

The First Annual Hawaiian Island Tankery Tournament

Black Forest Peak was the last school ship to arrive at Pearl Harbor, Anzio, Oorai, Pravda, Saunders, and St. Gloriana school ships were anchored of the coast of Maui. The assembly area for the Tournament was 5 miles outside of Honolulu. Maho was stunned when she arrived at the Tankery assembly area. Oorai was in the first line up area. She saw all the proud tanks of Oorai. She saw them and identified each one as they drove past. A Panzer IV auf H, an E25, Tiger (P), Chi-Nu, T23E3, Ram II, a Fiat M16/43, Hetzer, Super Pershing, BDR G1B, and a JS-3. Then as they drove past Pravda Maho was surprised with what she saw she saw a 6 T-34-57s, 5 T-34-85s, a T-44-100, an ISU-152 with a massive BL-10, and a JS-2. As they drove by Anzio she saw that the Anzio tankery team had changed massively, their tank destroyers were gone replaced by Hetzers and Stug III As. The CV-33s had been replaced with Fiat M16/43s and 2 P.40s and 1 P.43. Maho whistled at what Anzio now had. As they drove by the Saunders assembly area she saw that the M4A6s were gone having been replaced with T14s armed with a 76mm M1A2 gun, she also saw they had 8 M4A3E2 Jumbo Shermans armed with 90mm M3 guns, 4 Fireflies with 17 pounder AT guns, 8 M36 Sluggers armed with 90mm M3 AT guns, and 4 Hellcats with a turret roof welded on and these were armed with British 17 pounder AT guns. Maho again was impressed with the gear that Saunders had managed to acquire. Then they drove past the last school's assembly area St. Gloriana Girls High School. St. Gloriana had a impressive array of tanks laid out. Maho counted as they drove by 5 Centurion Is all armed with 20 pounder type barrel As, 8 Black Princes armed with 17 pounder AT guns, 10 Comets armed with 77mm HV QF guns, 7 Crusaders armed with QF 2 pounder Mk. X-B guns, and then the big kicker 1 Churchill Gun Carrier armed with a 32-pounder AT Gun, 4 AT-8s armed with OQF 17 pounder AT guns Mk 7s, 2 AT-7s armed with OQF 20-Pounder AT Gun Type A Barrel, and 1 AT15 armed with OQF 20-pounder Gun Type B Barrel. Maho whistled this was going to be a fun and interesting tournament indeed. As Maho's Tiger powered down after parking she climbed out and watched as Panzer 2 rolled into its spot Maho felt sorry for Erika because her Tiger II had been utterly totaled by the hit from the Death Star it took thus she was stuck in a Tiger (P) and she hated the thing with a passion but it was a weird looking Tiger (P) as they had put a Tiger II turret on the tank. Maho then walked over to the Oorai assembly area wanting to find her sister. Maho stopped for a second to admire the JS-3 it would be a real big trouble maker if they were forced to fight it. So she was surprised when her sister came up next to her and said. "We have already gotten an offer a one and half million yen as well as the JS-2M from Katyusha in exchange for the JS-3. I wondered how long it would take for her to come over here and ask about it." Maho chuckled. "Well you are right Pravda would be willing to give up quite a bit of cash to have this beast of a tank in their Garage. By the way I saw you have a few other new tanks in your line up. But why was the T23E3 painted in the colors of the team that usually used a Type 89B?" Maho said. "Well we faced facts the Type 89B is just plain useless when we fight a school other than Anzio. So we put the Type 89B in deep storage because well that is where we found the T23E3." Miho said then after sighing she continued. "Also we found the Super Pershing sitting in deep storage it was appeantly in front of the T23E3. We also sold the Assault III and bought a E25 and a Ram II conversion kit for the M3 Lee, we also sold the B1 Bis for scrap and bought the BDR G1B, as well as the Fiat M16/43 we upgraded the gun on it to a and mind you the Fiat M16/43 47mm cannon is okay, but it just doesn't have the pen that some of the other tanks do. So we managed to mount a German 7.5cm Pak 40. That gun allows it to put a hole in almost any tank bar the Tiger Is, Tiger IIs, and the Maus." Miho said. Shortly afterward Miho began to hear a faint rumbling sound they had no idea what was about to happen.

Black Forest Peak Academy school ship

CIC Classroom

25 minutes ago

Sakai Fuchida was at her RADAR station and was about to go home for the day. Her career path that she had picked meant that she wanted to work in a Air Traffic Control Tower, since Black Forest didn't offer that sort of course she picked the next best thing. She was about to leave when she noticed something on her RADAR screen. An unknown object closing fast with the School ship at a speed of Mach 6, range to target was 155 miles. "Professor! You have to come over here and take a look at this. I have a contact at long range but I don't know what it is." She said. "Okay Fuchida, I will be over there in a minute." He replied. The professor walked over and looked at the RADAR screen. "Oh my god. That is not good. Fuchida remember the briefing we got from Dragon 4?" He said abruptly. "Yes? Why?" She asked him. "Remember one of the weapons that this submarine carried. The Stratos missile pack." He said. Then it dawned on her she looked at the professor and he just nodded. She keyed the intercom and yelled one word. "_**STATIONS!**_" Almost immediately the students who had just left ran in racing to their stations. At the same time a Klaxon one that was a replica of the one that was on the KMS Bismark began to sound. "Target confirmed! It's a Stratos Missile Pack! Range 75 miles and closing! Point of Cruise missile deployment being calculated! Man those SAM batteries right damn now!" The Professor yelled. One the starboard side of the school ship great doors began to open revealing defensive weapons, ranging from CIWS (Close in Weapon System) type defenses to long range SAM batteries with a range of 35 miles. On the bridge Shiho came up the stairway huffing angry. "What in the devil is the meaning of this? I am hearing Klaxon alarms and the ship's law enforcement is telling everyone to get to the shelters that are located below decks!" "Headmistress we have detected a Stratos Cruise Missile Pack inbound we aren't sure what its target is? But we are figuring that part out." The captain said. Shiho visibly paled. The captain turned away and then began to give another series of orders. "Right then commence Air Ops right now! Dragon Team launch when ready! Auster Squadron as soon as Dragon Team is clear launch ASAP!" He yelled. Down at the School Ship's airport The aircraft of Dragon Team began to taxi. Then as they roared into the air cheers from the ground team could be heard. Then was Auster Team's turn they flew Alpha Jet 4s which were capable of Mach 1.7, and were armed with AAMs similar to the ones used in the Red Flag war games, their Mauser 27mm single barrel cannon was loaded with blunt tipped rounds. 24 Alpha Jet 4s screamed into the air.

Back in CIC the room was filled with dull red light. Fuchida watched as the two groups of aircraft raced toward the incoming missile pack. She hoped they bagged it before it split apart and deployed its missiles. Because the landing point of the cruise missiles had been calculated it was the tankery tournament assembly area.

Pixy was happy to be flying again. They were approaching maximum range for their XLAAs. He watched as the centerline weapon bay on Mobius One's aircraft opened and four missile pods each containing 25 missiles swung down. There was a slight puff of smoke and a single missile tore away. It managed to bag the Stratos Missile Pack Literally 10 seconds from deploying its missiles.

30 miles due south off the coast of Midway Island

CIC of the Scinfaxi named _Cloud Nine_

"Damnit captain! Missile pack was intercepted I knew we set it to high in the air! Next one we will set it up at a altitude of 5,000 feet when its seconds away from deploying its missiles it will climb to 18,000 feet and deploy its missiles." The weapon officer said. "Okay do it for Stratos missile tubes two through 5. Same target as before. Also warm up the Burst Missiles in tubes 1 through 6." The Captain said. "Yessir captain!" The weapon officer replied. On the hull of_ Cloud Nine_ 4 hatches opened, inside each one was a Stratos Missile Pack. The generators spun up and in a flash the water that was inside the tubes flashed to steam. The missile packs raced up through 250 feet of water and then cleared the water like a breeching whale. As they reached the apex of their climb the engine kicked in and blasted each missile pack into flight. Flight time to deployment point was 15 minutes.

13 Minutes Later

"This is Auster 24, I see something climbing. OHHHH SHIT! Stratos Missile Packs sighted! There are four of them they are 2 minutes to deployment!" The pilot yelled. "WHAT!?" Shamrock said. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Auster Squadron! Blow those things out of sky!" The pilot of Auster Lead said his name Orrin Samuel McNare, but everyone called him Howler. What followed was a damn piece of flying as they rolled in Dragon Team right behind them. But just as they were about to engage the missile packs split apart and launched their cruise missiles. There was now 2 minutes till impact. What followed was chaos. The pilots of Auster Squadron and Dragon Team not only had to watch out for air traffic but also the cruise missiles and the SAM salvos that every now and again put in the air. "Oh god Auster lead looks like eight are going to get through ah correction make that 6!" Auster 20 said.

Tankery Assembly Area

The loader of Bear team was a boy simply because those 122mm shells where quite heavy. But he heard it first and poked his head out of the hatch and yelled. "Everyone! Find some cover and protect your ears and head! We have missiles inbound! ETA 90 seconds!" All hell simply broke loose several teams scrambled into their tanks put on noise canceling headphones and began to pray. Maho in an act that only a older sister might do said to Miho "Sorry about this sis." And then with a grunt of effort got her under the Super Pershing the commander of bear team saw this and tossed two pairs of noise cancelling headphones. Maho then put one on her sister then put the other pair on herself. Then dove under the SP and then got into a position to shield her sister. She mouthed to her sister what she hoped wasn't her last words to her. "I love you Miho with all my heart." Then a deep booming rattling roar of an explosion happened. Several great towers of fire, smoke, and debris were thrown hundreds of feet into the air. And in all directions. In the air everyone was silent at what they had just seen occur. Shamrock broke the silence first with a choice of words and a tone that pretty much everyone agreed on. "_**THOSE SONS OF BITCHES ARE GOING TO PAY! YOU NEVER ATTACK DEFENSELESS HIGH SCHOOLERS LIKE THAT! I WILL KILL FUCKING ALL OF THEM IF I HAVE TOO!" **_In CIC of the Black Forest Peak School ship Fuchida muttered one phrase. "Holy motherfucking shit."

Remains of the tankery tournament assembly area

10 minutes after impact

Kay slowly began to come to her vibrant blue eyes fluttered open. She got up and had a violent coughing fit. She had taken cover in a ditch. Even though she had covered her ears she had a lot of ringing in her ears she couldn't hear anything. Slowly her hearing came back. She clambered out of the ditch her right arm didn't feel right at all it was at a weird angle, it was probably broken maybe even shattered. The sight that meet her eyes after she got out of the ditch was pure hell on earth. From the looks of things a missile had landed at least 45 feet away from the Saunders staging area. The 4 Hellcats where all damaged in some way. One of the hellcats looked like it had just come out of a giant rock tumbler, its gun barrel was snapped off, the turret was sitting 85 feet away from the tank its armor plated hull looked like Swiss Cheese. Two other Hellcats had been tossed like toys and at first Kay didn't know that those two things had been M18s simply due to the amount of damage they had taken. The 4th hellcat was in very rough shape. It had been sent flipping through the air and had come to rest leaning on a Palm tree its turret was nowhere in sight every part of the Right Track system had been sheared away as well. The M36s were all in a similar states of destruction. The Jumbo Shermans might be salvageable but it was too hard to tell. The T14s apart from 3 of them being either on their side or on their roofs. The others looked liked their armor look like someone had blasted it with a 20mm Grenade Launcher they looked okay.

Around the same time Kay was coming to Carpaccio was coming around yet she had a severe burning sensation in her mid section she decided not look cause she feared it would be pretty bad. As she climbed out of her hiding place area just inside the tree line under some fallen trees. She saw the extent of the destruction that those missiles had done. Anzio had sold their Italian Tank Destroyers in exchange for much better ones 3 Hetzers, 4 Stug 3 As, and one very expensive Jagdpanzer IV it was a gift from Black Forest Peak as part of a deal they had managed to hammer out, Black Forest Peak would provide gunnery training and a few tanks as well as help them net a few sponsors. The deal worked and the School was in a pretty good position now in terms of money. Also the useless CV 33s had been sold and Fiat M16/43 with Russian 57mm cannons was put in their place. Also another P.40 heavy tank was bought as was a P.43 she looked now and only one word came to mind. Devastation. The Hetzers had been flipped onto their sides and roofs, their gun barrels were snapped off the Stugs were in similar shape. Somehow the Jagdpanzer IV all it had was a broken gun barrel the 8.8cm L/56 had been snapped in half. The fiat M16/43s were all totaled in some way or another. One of the P.40s had been flipped over and its turret way lying 10 feet away from the upside down hull. The other P.40 had its fuel tanks explode what was left of the back part of the tank was scattered all over the place. The P.43 had been tossed like a tin can. It was laying 20 feet away from where it had been, its tracks and suspension was totally destroyed, its gun barrel snapped off and shrapnel had puckered the armor plating pretty severely there was even a few holes in the armor. She heard someone groan to her left she looked. There was Pepperoni lying on her side clutching her stomach area. Carpaccio ran over to her. She was in a bad way. Shrapnel had torn through her midsection the gashes they had left were bleeding profusely. Her right hand had lost two fingers probably due to debris. "I need some help over here!" She yelled. When nobody came over she yelled a little louder. "Hey! I need help! I have someone who is critical!" Then apparently Naomi had been nearby and had heard her yelling she came over first aid kit in hand, and was also popping a piece of Trident Chewing Gum in her mouth. She got to them. "Thank god." Duce managed to say before she collapsed from blood loss.

Just as Duce collapsed, Katyusha opened her light grey eyes. She was vaguely aware of something heavy was laying on her. She managed after a violent coughing fit she said. "Ugh! Someone get this thing off me!" Then the thing that was on top of her groaned. And then the person got up she realized that it was the 2nd loader of the ISU-152 she was average in height but quite muscular. She rubbed her temples then said. "Sorry about that commander. You weren't getting to cover so I thought it would be wise to get you into some cover then to cover you with my own body." She said. "Thanks. How bad is the damage to our tanks?" she said seeing the destruction those missiles had brought onto the Saunders and Anzio assembly areas in utter shambles. The loader sighed then said. "Not good Commander the T-44-100 has been pretty severely damaged. Its gun barrel has been snapped off at the gun mantle and the turret has been shoved off the tank and its hull has been buckled. The T-34-85s are in a similar state except some were probably tossed like toys so they have a lot of damage. It's a similar story with the T-34-57s. The ISU-152 has had its gun barrel snapped in half and had the entire drive system on the left side violently amputated from the tank. The JS-2 is in a similar state to the T-44-100 except that its fuel tanks must have ignited because the back part of the tank has been blown apart. I also haven't seen sub-commander Nonna." She said grimly after taking a breath she then continued. "Also commander you are in no shape to help out but with where is the sub-commander until we find her we have to assume the worst." She said. Katyusha was on the edge of tears. She managed to hold them back. "Well then rally every able tank crew member that we still have and tell them to grab medical supplies, fire bottles, whatever is needed to help out our friends. Because right now they are friends in dire need of help." Katyusha said sniffling a bit. The loader nodded and said. "Yes comrade commander."

As this was happening Darjeeling opened her light blue eyes blinking them a few times to get the dirt out of them and then said. "Blimey! That hurt." Almost immediately Assam appeared next to her. Her left arm had a very deep gash in it she thought it was her imagination but she thought she saw a bit of bone. She had a perceptible limp her gait her right leg was probably broken. "Darjeeling! You alright?" Assam asked. "I will be fine, head hurts like no tomorrow probably from the over pressure of the blast. But you need to get you self examined. That's an order Assam. Right now I am more concerned about you then myself." Darjeeling said. She looked around a missile maybe two had landed and exploded right among their tanks the damage was catastrophic she couldn't even identify some of the tanks because they had been so mangled by the blasts, out of all the tanks a single Centurion, the Churchill Gun Carriage, and a Black Prince apart from being totally sand blasted clean of any paint and being dented to hell were somehow unscathed the rest were damaged beyond repair. "My god! There is nothing left!" Assam said as the smoke, and dust cleared away. "No matter what happens one must keep a level head." Darjeeling said.

At around the time that Assam was stunned by the destruction that the missiles had wrought. Erika came too. "Ugh" she groaned out. "Where I am I?" she groaned out. Slowly her vision came to her. Their she saw someone she noticed with a start it was one of the loaders for one of the Jagdpanzer E100s. "Morning sunshine! Was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said cheerfully. Erika sat up then growled out. "First off don't call me sunshine! Second off why I am I in the fighting compartment for the Jagdpanzer E100? And third off. What the hell happened!?" Loader chuckled a bit then his face got real serious. It was the type of serious look that would give even Shiho the creeps. "Okay boss, sorry I called you sunshine. The reason you're in the fighting compartment was because I saw you were making a run for one of the Strumtigers. I grabbed you and pulled you inside got a pair of headphones on you and then I just hit the deck you didn't next thing I know something that sounded like goddamn _moons_ started hitting the tank. You got knocked out when you staggered and hit the back of your noggin on the gun breach." He said. "Now sub-commander please stay here. I am not ordering you its just that for something to be able to knock around a Tank that weighs 150 tons like those explosions did have to have done massive damage outside." He said. "Alright but if you are not back within 5 minutes I am going out there." Erika said. The loader opened the hatch and was stunned the tank had been spun 260 degrees. Thus the back of the tank was facing where the Maus had been parked. "Oh fuck our lives." The loader said. "What is wrong?" Erika said. "Um the Maus is on its lid we are going to need on hell of a crane to get it back on its tracks." Erika was stunned it took a lot of force to put something that weighed nearly 200 tons on its roof. "I think it's safe sub-commander, just be careful." The loader said. A missile had landed right in the middle of the Team A line up. Tigers, Panthers, and the other tanks of Team A all had massive damage. Team B was in a similar spot. Team C had gotten off easy part from most of their tanks having been sandblasted clean of paint. "Jesus H. Christ. It's going to take months to get all the tanks of Team A and C repaired maybe the entire season. I think Team C is going to have its chance this year to take part in the nationals." Erika said.

At around the time Erika was coming around at the Black Forest Peak assembly area. Miho was coming to at the Oorai assembly area. "Maho? Are you okay? Maho answer me please." Miho said now getting worried and scared out of her mind. That's when someone grabbed Miho by the gruff of her neck. It was Erwin the commander of Hippo Team. "Miho snap out of it! Maho is knocked out. But believe me right now her fondest wish would be for you to be safe." Erwin said. "But Maho could be dying and I want to be by her side if she is!" Miho screamed. That's when Suzuki came running over medkit in hand. She went to look at Miho. However then she saw Maho curled up in a position that had protected Miho's head from a chunk of steel that would have cleaved it in half. It was lodged deep in Maho's back. The prognosis wasn't good. "She needs an ICU ASAP! Else she won't survive this back wound. Someone find me a phone or better yet Erika I saw the FA-223 Dragon parked about 4 miles down the road. I can try and stabilize her but I am no combat medic." She said somberly. It was all too much for Miho as she just fell to her knees and began to cry. That was when whooping blades filled the air and suddenly, four UH-1 Huey's painted in the Colors of Saunders accompanied by 2 CH-46 Chinooks as in the colors of Saunders appeared. As did 8 V-22 Osprey's painted in the colors of the Hawaiian National Guard. "Hey! Over here! We have a critical that needs an ICU!" Suzuki screeched. That got the attention of a pair of National Guard medics. They ran over a stretcher ready they nodded picked her up and placed her gingerly on the stretcher and then even though Miho wanted to go Erwin grasped her arm and said. "Miho, I know that you want to go with Maho but right now we got to help in any way we can. By helping out providing medical assistance, or mechanical aid, or helping finding missing persons. That is what Maho would want you to do. Do it for her." Erwin said firmly. Miho nodded. She looked around. The damage was bad Ram II was on its side, the Panzer IV auf H had on one side been totally stripped of its side skirts. The Super Pershing had been shoved several feet back works. The BDR G1B had its gun barrel snapped, and its right track demolished. The E25 was on its roof its 7.5cm L/70 had snapped in the middle of the barrel. The T23E3 had come through like a submarine apart from it being sand blasted, and every single bit of optic shattered on it. The Chi-nu was on its lid its gun barrel destroyed and both the left and right track system destroyed. The Hetzer was on its side and thus also had its left track destroyed and the lead on the left side sheared in half. The Fiat M16/43 had been totally sand blasted of any paint and also had its coaxial machine gun knocked askew. The Tiger (P) had its turret unstead from the hull and the 8.8cm L/70 was snapped in half. The JS-3 had somehow gotten through unscathed. However little did anyone know but the Scinfaxi wasn't done unleashing hell yet, cause there were 3 Burst Missiles inbound set to burst at 3,500 feet and then have the war heads go off at 3,000 feet. And their targets where the school ships themselves.

The cockpit of Dragon 2

25 minutes after the impact of the Stratos missiles

Edge was mighty pissed off right now. She made a promise that if they ever caught that bastard of a Scinfaxi on the surface; she was going to strafe it with her cannons until the missiles inside exploded, blowing the entire submarine to kingdom come. Her RADAR beeped she looked at it. "Aw hell, just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." She said. "What do you mean?" It was Auster 24 everyone called him Cobra cause his reflexes were as fast as a King Cobra is. "Oh it's just we have three burst missiles in bound, targets are. Oh Fuck My Life. It's the Black Forest Academy School Ship, the Saunders School Ship, and the Anzio School Ship. I am climbing to engage!" Edge said. With that she kicked the Rafale M into full after burner and put the fighter in a insanely aggressive climb, quickly racing to 55,000 feet. "Got good tone! Fox 2! Fox 2!" Edge said. She depressed the trigger, two Magic AAMs raced out of their respective pods. The missiles closed the distance to the closest burst missiles and impacted it. The resulting explosion tossed Edge's Rafale like a angry toddler would do to a ball here fighter dropped 12,000 feet. She looked up the fireball was fading she thought she had bagged all three with one hit. Suddenly out of the dissipating fireball streaked the Burst Missile that had been farthest from her. It began its final decent towards the sea. "No goddamnit!" Edge raged. Pixy spoke into the radio as fast and coherently as he could. He was hoping that the AGIES ship he was in contact with could nail it before it burst. However at the rate it was dropping that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly the sky erupted into chaos the missile was dropping fast through a hailstorm of lead and rockets. Its target was the Black Forest Peak school ship. The missile burst at 3,500 feet nearly 400 warheads each one packed the power of a 10 ton fuel air explosive device were deployed. They floated down ward filling the air with a very powerful gaseous explosive at 3,000 feet the rods all emitted a spark. A series of massive roiling fireballs erupted into existence they tore down on to the Black Forest Peak School Ship.

CIC of the Black Forest Peak School Ship

Missile Impact

Damage Control Station

The ship which was nearly 5.5 kilometers long shook like a thing possessed. Red indicators showing damage instantly showed up on the overlay of the ship it was horrible. "Port and Starboard side flood! Were taking on water fast! Fires are all other the place! The ship is listing heavily to port! Her back is broken in several places! We're sinking fast!" the student at damage control cried. "Sorta figured that Jimmy!" the professor boomed. The professor hit the intercom for the bridge. "Captain I am afraid we are going to lose the ship. Captain? Anyone? Hello?" the professor said. He turned to his class. "You all have done a fine job. But I am afraid judging from the damage reports I just heard that we are indeed going to lose the ship and there is nothing we can do about it. Damage control how long does she have?" The professor said. The student at damage control gulped. "At current rate we are taking on water, factor in the list that the ship has already developed, plus everything will shift once we get past a certain point. I think she has about an hour sir. I suggest we sound the 'abandon ship' alarm." Jimmy said. The professor nodded. "Alright" he opened the ship wide circuit. "All hands and civilians. Abandon ship! This is not a drill! I repeat all hands and civilians. Abandon ship!" A new alarm began to sound. It sounded like a air raid siren. "Okay I want all of you off this ship right now! The Black Forest Peak School ship maybe done for! But I don't want all of her students done for as well!" the professor growled. Everyone stood up, and gave a German Navy salute. Which the professor returned. "Alright you heard him! To the life boats!" Fuchida yelled.

The Saunders School Ship CIC

5 minutes after the missile hit

"Professor! The Black Forest Peak School Ship has taken a direct hit! Her disaster beacon is on! Recommend we launch all remaining helicopters to assist in the evacuation of the ship!" A student said. The professor nodded. "Do it!" The student nodded. The professor then walked over to the circuit that connected him with the below decks fighter launching area. "Noise maker! You got your ears on son?" The professor said. The student know as 'noise maker' because he loved songs from movies like Top Gun, The Final Countdown, Apocalypse Now, and amine's too mainly Area 88, Zipang, and the Strike Witches. "Yessir? What do you want sir?" Noise maker asked. "We are opening the Hyabusa. Prepare all of the F-5s that we have for launch! Oh and by the way. Drop the Needle." The professor said. The reply was instant. "Sir yes sir! Black Knight Squadron will launch when ready!"

Below Decks Hanger Bay

Black Knight Squadron Fighter Line up area

T minus 5 minutes till commencement of fighter launching procedures

Jacob Allen was commander of Black Knight Squadron he had commanded it for three years his best friend Noise Maker was in charge of scrambling fighters and getting them moving in a hurry, his callsign though was Phantom. His squadron's motto was simple. "None Shall Pass!" It was a simple enough motto. Suddenly the speakers came on and a familiar tune began to play.

In the background a famous song played over the speakers, The Top Gun Anthem. Whenever the pilots heard that they knew it meant one thing and one thing only. A fighter scramble was taking place. Suddenly the bow doors began to open. The runway with 3 catapults moved into aircraft launching position. Students who were in the ROTC course to join the navy and work on the flight deck began to prep aircraft with the speed and efficiently that they had been taught because this sounded like the real thing. Black Knight Squadron was composed of 20 F-5-F Tiger IIs and they began to roll. The first 3 were hooked up to the catapults. In the bubble was a student also taking ROTC practicing to become a Aircraft Carrier catapult handler. "Pressure's good, weight is good." He looked up at the pilot who at the same time gave the thumbs up. "Go on Cat 1!" He pressed the button. Steam pressure shot the F-5-F Tiger II of the front of the ship like it had been shot out of a cannon just as that happened the music changed to the song that everyone believed was the march of Black Knight Squadron. Danger Zone. Everyone just agreed because right now what they were doing might literally be on The Highway to the Danger Zone.

St. Gloriana School Ship CIC

8 minutes after missile impact

"The Black Forest Peak School Ship has suffered a direct hit! It looks very bad! Damage to us is probably a lot of scratches and dents to the boot toping." A student in CIC said. The Professor their simply nodded then said. "Right then launch all of our helos and assist in evac efforts. And scramble Merlin Squadron!" "Yes ma'am!" The students all said. The one in charge of inter-ship communication got on the horn. "English Breakfast can you hear me?" English Breakfast responded about 30 seconds later. "Yes I can hear you sorry about the long wait but I was getting everyone down here back on their feet and patching them up. What in the blue blazes just happened?" "The Black Forest Peak School Ship took a direct hit from some sort of mid-air bursting missile the ship is sinking rapidly. By the way we are opening up the runway, scramble Merlin Squadron right now!" "Consider it done!" English Breakfast replied. The line then went dead.

The Hanger Bay of the St. Gloriana School Ship

T minus 3 minutes to launch

"Alright boys and girls! Time to launch!" English Breakfast boomed as loud as she could. "Yes ma'am! We're on it!" Came the response from the pilots of Merlin Squadron they flew Hawker Hunter F.6s which had been modified to do Mach 1.3. The march of the RAF began to play as the pilots ran to their birds. St. Gloriana had 26 Hawker Hunter F.6s. "This is Merlin Leader! Jenifer Longwood requesting permission to take off!" Jenifer said. "Roger Merlin Leader! Permission granted strap yourself in cause here we go!" Said the cat operator. With that the Hawker Hunter screamed into the air and quickly gained altitude. "Base One, this Merlin Leader. Looks like Saunders are scrambling their F-5-Fs as well." Jenifer was right in that respect but she didn't know that Pravda and Oorai were doing the same.

Pravda School Ship CIC

9 minutes after missile impact

"Black Forest Peak is sinking! That thing just blew them to utter hell! Scrambling Mi-8s! Get Red Squadron in the air now!" A student said. "The professor there was about to counterman those orders then he saw on his own RADAR screen that Black Forest Peak's disaster beacon was shining brightly on it. "COMFIRM THOSE ORDERS! I WANT THEM CARRIED OUT TO THE **LETTER**!" The professor yelled.

"Right! Yes sir!" Several students chorused.

Pravda School Ship Hanger

T minus 7 minutes to launch

"Are you sure? Is this a real generic scramble order? Because I have never seen one of these before!" Norris Petrov said. "For the last time Chuckie I am telling you its real now you have 5 minutes to get in the air else I will bump you back to number 6! Got it?" The professor on the other end of the line said. "Okay I get it no need to get nasty we are scrambling!" Chuckie barked. He then grabbed a megaphone set it as loud as it could and bellowed at the top of his voice. "WE ARE SCRAMBLING! FINAL PREP IN 5 MINUTES AND LAUNCH 2 MINUTES AFTER THAT!" He then raced to his own fighter a Su-7-BLK with a Red Nose. Pravda owned 20 SU-7-BLKs. The March of Stalin's Air Force began to play as the pilots raced to their aircraft. The launch bay doors slowly groaned open. Bathing the fighter launching area in that Hawaiian Sun. "Red Leader launching!" Chuckie said. Then with a thunder of a jet engine being kicked into after burner the plane screamed into the air. The process repeated as the rest of Red Squadron engines howling like blood hounds on the scent screeched into the air.

Oorai School Ship CIC

12 minutes after impact

A stunned silence had filled the Oorai CIC after the missile hit finally the flight officer got his wits about him and began barking orders. "What the hell do you guys think you are? Cause right now we have a job to do! We must launch our own fighters! Hard Point Squadron Scramble!" He roared. That made everyone overcome their shock. That's when Port Side SAM director said. "I like this class! You know it has the edge of your seat moments!"

Oorai Launching area

T minus 3 minutes to launch

"Hard Point squadron! Prepare for launch!" The loudspeaker boomed. "Right!" Said Hermes. Hermes climbed into his F-100J Super Saber. His fighter was the guided carefully to the aircraft elevator. His fighter was brought up to the flight deck (note not the main deck but surface below it). Sunlight slowly entered the cockpit. Then Hermes heard the march of their squadron begin to filter through his helmet headphones. The Cosmo Tigers theme. "Right then Hard Point squadron take off!" With that the crescendo of engines turned into a howl as the Super Sabers streaked off the end of the runway.

Wheeler AFB

15 minutes after missile impact

Someone at Wheeler AFB seemed to have their heads with them cause they quickly or at least tried to scramble a AWACS, finally 15 minutes after the missile hit Black Forest Peak. The Jet fighters of Black Forest Peak, St. Gloriana, Pravda, and Oorai were all circling the Black Forest Peak School ship, which was now at a 30 degree angle her hull was visibly crooked in at least 3 maybe 4 places the ship was at a 35 degree angle to port she was going to go fast after her list reached 40 degrees she was going to go fast. A voice came into all their in helmet headphones. "This is the USAF affiliated AWACS Magic. Listen all you School based fighter pilots go to Wheeler AFB." The response was quite unexpected. "No we can't we just can't some of us have friends on that ship!" Magic a bit exasperated said. "Listen! The plan is for all you guys and Dragon Team to land at Wheeler AFB and get equipped for a Submarine hunt you are going to sink the S. who did this got it?" The reply from this statement was summed in term by Jacob 'Phantom' Allen said. "Alright boys! If you ask me I think it's a perfect idea! Let's do it!" With that nearly everyone cheered and then RTBed to Wheeler AFB. The Jet Fighters of the School ships were on the flight line. Half of the Alpha Jets of Black Forest Peak were being reconfigured to attack submarines. All the other aircraft were being kitted out for Air Superiority. That was when Chuckie noticed something about the missiles being slung under her fighter's wings. "Um excuse me sir. But those aren't the missiles we are use to for one are painted black and don't have a warhead in them. We have a on board computer that determines how much damage our plane has taken then deploys Red knockout smoke. Those things are white. Why are they white?" She said. The ordinance tech looked up and simply said. "It's because of the Mission your going on the AWACS Magic basically signed you up for a high level, and very dangerous op. It's possible that you will encounter enemy planes and they will be shooting at you with live cannon shells, and missiles. Thus your aircraft are having the competition rounds and missiles removed and having live one put in their place, unlike what your use to these missiles will blow a aircraft into little pieces. And the cannon shells will shred a aircraft. I don't like it but considering everything that has happened it must be done." Chuckie paled. The tech just laughed. "Its okay everyone is always scared out of their mind on their first real op. I know you have done a few matches and you know how to handle your fighters but believe me its possible you will run into very good pilots, thus your aircraft have also been fitted with a full load out of flares and chaff. Which are designed to spoof a missile." That relieved chuckie. The loudspeaker then came to life. "All pilots who have been assigned to Operation Leap of Faith, man your planes. Takeoff is in 5 minutes." "Damn they don't waste time." Phantom said. "Yup that is for sure." Auster 22 said. They manned their planes. As Phantom got himself settled down in his aircraft a ordinance tech appeared next to him and began to lower the canopy he got it half way closed and said. "She is all fuel and armed and ready to go sir! Good luck and Good Hunting!" He then closed the runway. The radio crackled to life. "All school ship aircraft for the duration of this operation your fighters has been designated the 498th Strike Fighter Group aka 'The Grave Robbers'" The replies were quick.

50 miles to the south of Midway Atoll

Operation Leap of Faith

Objective: Find and Destroy or Cripple enemy Scinfaxi-Class submarine

First Operational Mission of the 498th Strike Fighter Group

AKA

'The Grave Robbers'

"Auster 3 I don't know about you but I can't wait for some action." Red 4 said. "I feel ya Red 4. But be careful what you wish for cause remember it's our job to protect Auster 13 through 24 as they have the torpedoes and sonabouys." Auster 3 replied. "I have eyes on a contact bearing 018 range 40 miles. It could be the Scinfaxi that we are out to kill." Merlin 8 said. "Roger that!" came the replies of everyone else.

_Cloud Nine_

On the surface 40 miles away from the strike package

Suffering Mechanical Issues

"How much longer are we going to have are pants down cause the sooner we submerge the happier I will be." The captain raged. "Sorry cap. Its going to be at least another 4 hours because we first have to drain the ballast tank in question, while keeping the sub level and then we are going to have to patch it. Then go to test depth to test the patch. Then we can be on our merry way. And my god! What is that noise! Its driving me absolutely crazy!" Said the chief engineer. That is when a ensign pointed up at the sky and yelled. "Enemy planes!" The captain wheeled. Sure enough there was about 60 aircraft that were coming rapidly from dead astern. "Launch Harriers, F-35s, and Yak-38s! Man AA emplacements!" The captain roared.

Cockpit of Red 1

Altitude 25,000 feet

Speed 750 knots

"Well, well, well! What do we have here it's the Scinfaxi! Okay then all planes commence operation!" Chuckie yelled. Then she snapped rolled her SU-7. _Oh no you don't!_ She thought to herself as she dove on the Scinfaxi seeing the first YAK-38 begin its take off roll. She lined it up in her gun sight and squeezed the trigger. A stream of 30mm cannon shells leapt away from her fighter tracers slammed into the water sending geysers into the air then there was flashes as shells slammed into the hull and then danced across the YAK sending a cascade of sparks from it the fuel in the left wing ignited and the whole thing erupted into a fireball. The YAK now missing its left wing pitched hard to the right and nosed over into the submarine ripping itself apart as it careened across the deck. Eventually skidding into the ocean. The SU suddenly began rattle. Tracers were racing up to catch her fighter. A voice came over the radio it was Shamrock. "Heads up Red 1 hard enemy radar spike." Red 1 slammed the stick hard into her gut sending her fighter into a screaming loop. Meanwhile Auster 24 was diving to make a torpedo run. Flak began erupting around his fighter, once a flak round materlized right in front of hiss fighter and he flew through it. It sounded like someone had blasted his fighter with gravel from a air cannon. He got to 45 feet above the deck. He punched the weapon release seconds after they cleared his wings he pulled up. More gravel hit his fighter suddenly a muffled boom. And his control panel lit up like Christmas tree.

"SHIT! I AM HIT! I AM HIT! I AM HIT! UNABLE TO MAINTAN CONTROL! EJECTING!" Auster 24 said then reached between his legs and yanked the loud handle, nothing happened. "OH FUCK MY LIFE BIG TIME! I CAN'T EJECT! I CAN'T GET OUT OF PLANE!" he screeched getting very desperate. A pair of muffled booms and the fighter suddenly entered a downward spiral. "I have no choice I am going to plant this sucker right into the stern that is where the most fire seems to be coming from." He said extremely calm. He pitched his dying Alpha Jet into a shallow dive with the intention of crashing it into the Scinfaxi. Enemy AA fire began slamming into his fighter. The port wing erupted into flames. But the fighter the smashed into the Scinfaxi. Removing a lot of AA but in that time 8 other Auster planes carrying torpedoes had been hit bad and forced to ditch the load. The two torpedoes dropped by Auster 24 impacted the star board side. In the meantime all other aircraft were engaged with the Scinfaxi's air wing and both sides were taking heavy losses. Most of Red Squadron had been shot down as had a good percentage of Auster Team. But in return mainly thanks to Dragon Team all the F-35s and most of the YAKs had been blasted out of the sky. Hard Point Squadron had also bagged about 20 percent of the Harriers, they were literally moving on to mopping up. Finally several fighters from Merlin squadron broke through on their one of each of their wing hard points were rocket pods. The rockets tore into the Scinfaxi causing its remaining burst missiles to explode. The resulting explosion literally blasted the Scinfaxi into 5 pieces. "Hell yes! Its over it's finally over! We sunk that Bastard!" Came a whoop from red leader. "Yeah but at a heavy cost. Those pilots were really good. Most of the Black Knights didn't make it I am only seeing three or four F-5-F Tiger IIs. Likewise I only see about 12 F-100s, most of Auster didn't make it. However it would seem that most of Merlin made it." Phantom noted bitterly let's go home. "Magic we are RTB." Hard Point 8 said. "Roger that 489th well done! I will see to it that you all get a reward out of this." Magic replied.

The Northern Most Point of Maui

Waiting for the return of the heroes

Kay Saunders had assembled the people who the hospital would allow to go with her as well as one of the Sherman Easy 8 that had been transported from the ship. With its Vickers 75mm HV gun. Also assembled was the Orchestra from the Saunders School Ship. Also circling above them waiting to guide them in was a bunch of old Warbirds Several P-40s, a P-38, a La-9, a Yak-17, and a Pair of Tempests. Miho was also with them getting fresh air. Her eyes were still red from crying her mother hadn't survived the missile hit the Black Forest Peak School ship had taken also about 2500 others hadn't made it as well. Duce was in a medically induced coma and Anchovy hadn't made it either. Pepperoni was in the ICU recovering from surgery. Maho was also in the ICU. Alisa hadn't made it a piece of steel two inches long had embedded itself into her head. Orange Poke had been in one of the Cents when the missiles had hit the assembly area she was among the dead as well. In all 40 students combined from all the schools hadn't made it. Suddenly the portable radio that Katyusha had brought with came to life. It was the Yak-17 pilot. "Here they come!" "Alright you know what to do everyone!" Kay yelled. That was when the flutes started playing a tune. Within moments the identity of song was given away by one of the P-40 pilots. "It's the 1941 March. That would explain the tank." Soon the heroes returned on the wings of angels. The sound of their engines was rivaled by the cheers from everyone on that point. There were people everywhere. Cheering the return of the brave souls who had gone on a daring mission, and on a combat op that none of the planes used save the ones used by Dragon Team hadn't done in nearly 50 years. The pilots returned as heroes. And were given a hero's welcome.

5 years later

The Island of Maui, the City of Honolulu

The 5th annual Tankery Tournament Post event Ceremonies

Miho took the stage she looked back on what had happened 5 years ago. The pilots that had survived had all been given an offer from the United Nations Military. The 489th Strike fighter squadron also known as 'The Grave Robbers'. Was an actual unit now but to its members it was more than that it was a band of brothers these pilots fought many a battle after the success of Operation Leap of Faith. All those pilots flew either F-35s, F-15-SEs or Silent Eagles, or MIG-31 Foxhounds. Today was important because the idea that was about to amount to what it was going to amount to. Was due in part to Momo-Chan and the rest of the Oorai student council as well as the student council's from the other school ships. Miho got to the top of the podium. She looked at her notes. And started to speak. "We are gathered here on this beautiful island for a tankery tournament but we must remember what happened 5 years ago. How over the course of 12 hours we were in constant fear of dying from a foe we couldn't see nor could we fight on the ground all we could do was hide. Yet thanks to the noble efforts of our school ship's jet fighter combat teams who usually took part in competitions we managed to beat them, yet with a heavy cost. Most of the pilots from Saunders didn't come back, only 4 fighters from that school came back. The other schools suffered between 8% and 65% causalities. However lest we never forget the sacrifices that were made on that day." Cheers and clapping resulted as Miho finished her speech. She saw in the back four fighter pilots. The pilots of Dragon team the best Aces the world had ever seen. In honor of what happened five years ago a international circuit for Korean war era to when the vietanm war started had been created. Offically known as Dogfighting class, it was known by the fans and pilots by another name. Ace Combat. Miho walked down the steps waiting for her at the bottom was her older sister Maho. She had survived her wounds, somehow although now she was the headmistress for Black Forest Peak High, unfortunately she was also confined to a wheel chair for the rest of her life and had been forced to give up tankery because of her wound. They took the FA-223 Dragon back to the Oorai school ship where another set of school building were being built as was another Tankery Garage. For Black Forest Peak High and its tankery team. But as they looked over the bay that the city of Honolulu overlooked, they could make out the broken and rusting hulk of the Black Forest Peak School Ship, the ship couldn't be raised and sold for scrap she was just too heavy plus she was sitting on her side. But Miho had heard plans to blow the wreck. That was when Maho spoke. "Miho, I may not be able to do tankery for the rest of my life and I may be headmistress now but I will need a deputy headmistress or headmaster. Well I talked to the Oorai headmaster, and the Oorai student council. They said if you wanted too you could be the acting deputy headmistress until we find someone certified to do the job. What do you say little sister?" Miho was stunned. She knelt down next to her sister and simply said. "Okay I will do it. Simply because you are need of it plus not to mention you can live with me. We might be able to get enough money together to buy a bigger place. So will it technically count as me taking a gap year or two?" Miho said. Maho chuckled. "I don't know but I am happy you agreed to help."

END


End file.
